supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of lists of the 100 most loving and 100 most hating characters by compatible noun/Level 15
Red Ring of Death Netural #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ Every Xbox owner's worst nightmare, yet it is so fun to learn about, my favorite, E74 error, it's the most common, it's that error that's hated so much it's so interesting. Negative #Ji Woong Kirochu ~ Aaaaah! No! Not the Red ring of death!!!!!! Anything but that!!!! ﻿ Black Butler Fandom/Yaoi Negative﻿ #﻿Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ DEAR SQUEALING FANGIRLS, KUROSHITSUJI AS YOU CALL IT, IT'S NOT A SHOTACON, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! Stop ruining an good anime with good characters, plot, music, and style, Sebastian is not a pedophile, he's just a butler to his master, one h*** of a butler, stop ruining this lovable duo and ruining them, it's a Mystery/Horror/Black Comedy manga and anime. Maria Tachimi Positive #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ This young child.....they took her life away all because of something that doesn't attribute to a girl?! She likes sports, Transformers, Hot Wheels, Star Wars, He-Man, Thundercats, This poor, little girl, RIP, Our little Transformers fan. #Samantha Hinkhouse ~ Why did those bullies kill her? That was so mean. #Sophie the Otter ~ Aaaah, yes, the original human/ghost version of my cousin Jelly Otter from the 80's. I respect her opinion on The Wuzzles. #CJ the Otter ~ You see, she's one of my friends. It's a good thing we have a lot in common. #Marilou the Otter ~ I know she doesn't really like The Wuzzles, but I respect her opinion on that. Anyway, she never deserved to die. I'm not kidding. #Joseph Wintergreen ~ She was my best friend. #Satoko Samo ~ (Translation: I liked most of things she liked and I didn't get beaten to death, this, poor, poor child!) #Princess Starlight Negative # Another Nicole Jennings ~ Haw, haw! That's just what you get for being a stupid tomboy. You deserved to die anyway. Hope you burn in Hell, bitch! # Jann Simmons Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (novel) Positive #Gemma the Good Witch #Catherine the Spellcaster Negative James and the Giant Peach (1996) Lizzie McGuire Positive Negative Disney/Pixar's Brave Positive #Kenisha Ikin #Mary Runnion #Haidyn Birou #Lauren Levine #Malaika Yang #Renee Jefferson #Janeth Bones #Josephine Wailems #Madeleine Gaccre Negative The Golden Compass (2007) Positive #Courteny Rodkins #Josephine Rodkins #Princess Starlight #Princess Starlight (Another) #Jessica Haynes #Rowan Haynes #Ally Playman #Abigail Playman #Dalisay Saxtor Negative Tomorrowland (2015) Positive Negative #Sophie the Otter ~ That film costed Disney a ton of money that could fill up a cruise liner. What a let-down... Transformers: The Movie Positive Neutral #Samantha Hinkhouse #Maria Tachimi ~ Pros? It was a beautiful, touching film, I recommend it, Cons? They kill off most of the main characters including Optimus Prime, Starscream, Prowl, Wheeljack, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Insecticons, Megatron and many, many more, and the plot twists, and the constant character deaths. Negative #Nicole Birou-Jennings (Another) ~ I HATE THIS MOVIE! #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ I like Transformers G1, but this movie is, Game of Thrones for f***ing kids, almost 80% of the main cast die! If you take away the good music, graphics, and voices, you are left with the worst character death placements, worst main protagonist in the later parts of the film and plot in the history of films, This film had so many twists that I thought a 5-year old had taken a job at Hasbro, and the ending to this?: F*** THAT. Due to the large body count, it's Game of Thrones for Kids, and that's what made Season 3, Very f***ing disappointing. Project Touhou Positive #Princess Starlight #Princess Starlight (Another) #Jessica Haynes #Rowan Haynes #Ally Playman #Abigail Playman #Igor the Mii ~ I got into the series after Twitch Plays Pokémon did play "Touhoumon" (A Touhou-Themed Pokémon Hack) alongside Moémon, And must say, i really like the series! too bad the gender equailty is Broken... (98% of the Characters are Female!) Not to mention Sanae Kochiya is my waifu! Neutral #Courtney Rodkins #Josephine Rodkins #Dalisay Saxtor Negative Mikey Kimmings Neutral #Maria Tachimi ~ You may be daddy's daddy, I know you were hurt by Ichi-san, but....there's no need for you to get overprotective of me, I don't like My Little Ponies, but what you did to Ichiro in the 30's was despicable to Ichi-Ichi. #Satoko Samo ~ (Translation: Look, I know what happened to you during WWII, But Ichiro's a different person, there's no need to be oppressive over your granddaughter, she likes boy stuff, and is a tomboy, people like that need to be respected, I know what happened to her, you don't need to keep attacking Ichiro for her dying, but, you bullied Ichiro-kun and I cannot forgive you for that, that was way before WWII) #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ I feel for you, but, I can't hate people for what they did seventy-years ago if I wasn't there, it makes me feel like a nutcase, but what happened to you was horrible, but your granddaughter is half-Japanese, half-American, and I understand, but, I know Ichiro never apologized to you, but, There's no need to be overprotective over her and not allowing her to use or look at Japanese-influences, but did you know what you did to Ichiro, that's why he hates you. Negative #Ichiro Tachimi ~ Dear overprotective f***face! It's healthy for any toy Maria-chan can experiment with when she pleases, not every little girl likes MLP! also, when Maria died, YOU TOOK YOUR S*** OUT ON ME! SHE'S WHAT SHE LIKES! YOU BLAME ME FOR EVERYTHING, YOU NEVER LET ME DO WHATEVER I WANT! The Wizarding World of Harry Potter (Universal Studios) Positive Xbox 360 Positive #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ Pros? It's a bada** console and you can talk with your buddies, Cons? It's motherf***ing failure rate, it was quite high, with one site putting it at 54.2%, RRoD, E74 and related one red light errors, and other c***. Neutral Negative Attack on Titan Positive #Satoko Samo #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit Negative Love Is All You Need? Negative #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ This, is terrifying, homosexuality is normal and heterosexuality is taboo, this terrifies me to no end, I'm not against anyone's sexuality. #Maria Tachimi ~ Gomenasai, but this film reminds me too much of what happened to me. #Sophie the Otter ~ (is speechless) .....Just no. I Am Autism Negative #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO INSULTED, AUTISM SPEAKS, YOU ARE NOT SPEAKING FOR AUTISTIC PEOPLE, YOU ARE DEHUMANIZING IT, IT DOESN'T NEED TO BE CURED! #Mei Cloud ~ (Translation: Insulted, by this) #Lexi Newbury ~ How dare you dehumanize autistic people! My baby girl was diagnosed with mid-to-low functioning autism at 22 months! #Daniel Newbury ~ This is a complete outrage! As a father an autistic child, I find this extremely insulting and offensive! Mega Babies Negative #Sophie the Otter ~ One of the worst 90's cartoons I've ever seen. I mean, it's like a predecessor to Breadwinners, Fanboy & Chum Chum, and Mr. Meaty. Too much toilet humor. Why couldn't it use creative jokes to actually make the viewers entertained?! #Cuong Thi ~ (Translation: Watch this if you feel like losing your lunch) LGBT Positive #Sophie the Otter ~ I see totally nothing wrong with same sex marriage these days, but I must admit, my thoughts on that subject were like a roller coaster ride. At first, I really didn't mind, seeing that I made Lesbian couple Fanon episodes myself, but due to Reicheru's hate on Yaoi/Yuri, I ended up becoming a temporary homophobe. Thank goodness that it only lasted for a year, specifically the time when I realized that being a homophobe's not as pretty as it seemed. Now I understand there's a difference between Yaoi/Yuri and LGBT. And I like the idea of changing Sexes. I technically change sexes when I become Rain the Otter, my animatronic ego. #Mei Cloud ~ (Translation: LGBT, good, homophobia, bad) #Princess Starlight #Princess Starlight (Another) Negative # Maria Tachimi ~ Now, LGBT rights has never been my strong point and I'm bewildered by the d*** thing, I was brought up in a strict Protestant neighborhood, I won't bully lesbian or gay couples, What I don't like about modern day America that it's focused on making homosexuals appear in every d*** media, it's pure pandering, the idea of genderbending is cool, but not when there's over 60 d*** genders and being banned from wearing skirts to appease a d*** minority!, I know being left-wing was common back in the 1980's, but d***, that's screwed up, I learned of the GiveCaptainAmericaABoyfriend from Mick and I thought it was pandering, kids my age don't have a sexuality! Call of Duty series Positive #Satoko Samo ~ (Translation: Awesome and has a good plot!) #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ I used to watch my brothers play the titles, there these characters in some of the Zombie versions, who's name are quite hard to remember, but they're f***ing awesome. #Ji Woong Kirochu #Ichiro Tachimi ~ Very entertaining...... Negative Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Positive Neutral Negative Mr. Pickles Neutral # Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ Well, I thought about this one, the voice actors are okay and the animation is decent, but it is brutal and has bulging lady bits that are just as sexy as getting your fingernails torn off, but the plot of a demon dog is actually pretty cool. Negative #Sophie the Otter ~ Yuck! The adults' designs are just ugly and this show just makes me wanna have a terrible disease! Still Game Negative #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ My real-life family's of Scottish descent, and my dad and mom are begging me to watch it, I'm not interested in Still Game, I like WWII documentaries and Pokémon. Category:Lists Category:Lists of Media